Fall of the Force
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set after ROJ: With the New Republic back in full form and the people want change that have been effected by war or wars, the new republic senate with much debate to make that change of what; it will make a big impact across the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall of the Force**

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **A time of change**

Disclaimer: The characters of star wars is created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: Set a year after ROJ, which will feature some OC's and characters from SW, reviews would be nice

 **Star Wars**

 **The fall of the force**

It is a time of great change

With the galactic empire gone

The new republic raises to takes its place

But the people effected by war.

Want change and cry out for change

And what that change is?

It will make a big impact

Across the galaxy…

* * *

 **Courscant: New Republic capitol**

 **Senate building**

A large crowd of protesters are nearby the senate building that once was a place for politics like the old republic, the galactic republic, the empire until it was dissolved by the dead emperor and now the New Republic as there are signs and people in which their voices are echoing all around saying _We want change, we want change._ There was a time protesters wouldn't be able to protest at all due to the fact that the Empire killed or imprisoned most protesters, now that the empire had fallen and heroes of the Rebel alliance installed the new republic to its former glory.

Former glory meaning before the clone wars, before Chancellor Palpatine, before the Separatists. People affected by the clone wars and by the galactic civil war are crying out for change, lead by the newest member of the New Republic and senator from a planet called Earth which Han Solo and Chewbacca discovered during their travels in the galaxy as Earth is still a primitive world, but a deal was done by many Earth governments to keep the New Republic a secret from the local population so there wouldn't be a mass panic about a galactic war that happened.

The full senate has assembled including a newly elected Chancellor and watching from their seats is the New Jedi order the likes of Luke Skywalker, Rowan Freemaker, Ezra Bridger and several others, Leia Organa sits in her position as senator of Alderaan, also in the background is Han Solo, Chewbacca, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren and several others also. The full senate is allowing this to be a live broadcast through out the galaxy, except for Earth of course as the senator of Earth called for this in the first place.

The podium in front of the full senate rises as the chancellor and the vice chairman are there as there is a lot of muttering about in which the other senators from many worlds including others who were in the Separatist alliance during the clone wars are there as well. They know the protesters are calling for change as many in the senate can sympathize for the people as they were the ones affected by the clone wars, civil wars on planets, the galactic civil war, but what do they really want in this form of change.

"Ladies and gentleman of the new republic senate," said the chancellor "I like to mark the one year anniversary in the total defeat of the Empire, which brought back our former glory to which it stands now,"

There is a series of cheering and clapping from many, many people in the senate building and many more watching as they are cheering from different worlds as well, even the criminals as well are cheering in this anniversary in respects also. When the clapping and cheering died down, the newly elected chancellor cleared his throat as the people then waited for what he will have to say next. Rumors have been going on about the senator from Earth in which he has a big proposal to make in a form of change, but no one knows what.

"Now I present," said the chancellor "The senator from the planet called Earth, who wishes to speak on a proposal and I have granted him this time to do so, senator you may speak."

"Thank you chancellor," said the senator from Earth "Members of the new Republic senate, honored guests and people around the galaxy," he continued to speak "We maybe new here to the senate due to the fact that Earth was not involved in either the clone wars or the galactic civil war. Outside of this building people are crying out for change and yes a change of governments is good, but they want more and the people outside were affected by war itself, war is an ugly thing that transpires a lot in this galaxy."

"But there seems to be no common sense at all," said the senator from Earth "Due to wars happening in the past and present, so the galaxy will need a better future and what that future is as I will mention it shortly," he takes a sip from his drink and speaks some more "My point is who is to blame for all these war's bloodshed and death-"

"Nobody is to blame," interrupted Leia Organa "It just happened, because it happened,"

"Senator Organa please do not interrupt," said the chancellor "As the senator of Earth is speaking,"

"Thank you chancellor," said the Earth senator "So what you're saying is Senator Organa that no one was to blame for the destruction Alderaan, while you stood idly by and did nothing to stop it. Along with no one is to blame for your lack of emotion after that victory celebration on Yavin 4….so someone is to blame and blood is on your hands for doing nothing."

"Now hold on," growled Leia Organa

"While you're holding on," said the senator of Earth "I am already on thank you very much. Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted, ah yes, the balance of good vs. evil seems to be never ending which you call the light side and the dark side of the force. The ugly thing is that war seems to happen and people, average hard working people in the galaxy get caught in the middle with the two sides that don't seem to care who lives or dies as along as their ideologies are the one true winner. So what I am proposing today will shake things up and make the galaxy great again, which I will mention shortly."

Everyone is watching on with interest and the Earth senator continues to speak "What I bring to the table is not discrimination or hatred or fear, what I bring is common sense, a sense of the big picture and that big picture is change as the people outside these walls cry out for. Have the people of the galaxy suffered enough through who is the blame for these wars, crises and so on." He takes out a large folder "The time is now to make that change and this is the way to do it. I call it the FURA or known as the Force User Registration Act….so that blame belongs to the force itself and the people who use it."

Throughout the viewing audience and throughout the galaxy there are shouts of _what_ and gasps of surprise, along with cheering from many people and resentment as well in which some are pondering on the question Are force users truly to blame for wars in the galaxy? Many senators are wondering about this as well in which the senator of Earth is making great points about who to blame is for war and wondered if there is more to it, to the FURA.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Rise to the fall

**Fall of the Force**

Chapter: 2

 **Rise to the fall**

* * *

AN: In case you are reading this, the answer is no, this is not a prologue to the Star Wars movie The Force Awakens

* * *

 **Coruscant: New Republic capitol**

 **Senate building**

Only moments ago the senate was shocked by the proposal of the senator from Earth as there is series of muttering and shouting from other senators of the building itself as everyone is on edge and even everyone else is watching. Luke Skywalker just sighed, while the other Jedi looked on at him for guidance and his sister Leia found this to be completely crazy FURA by what the Earth senator called the Force User Registration act and mostly to everybody in the room is an outrageous idea.

However other senators in the room are thinking it does make sense as the Earth senator made certain points about wars of the past and present being caused by force users and people of the galaxy being caught in the middle of it, between ideologies of the Sith and the ideologies of the Jedi. Perhaps the Jedi are not the peacekeepers they claim to be and are the reason why the Sith keep on coming back, could the Sith come back again to start another war. They didn't know as there are force sensitive species out there.

"This is completely outrageous," said Leia "A force user registration act that is something the Empire would come up with,"

"It is common sense," said the Earth senator "and we have gathered information that the clone wars started by a force user and played both side of the war, the very man the old Republic put in office Sheeve Palaptine and isn't force users suppose to be found out by the Jedi, how come they missed him being a force user. The Jedi did not see the clone was coming due to some false pretense by the dark side clouds everything." He added more to the conversation "and that very man manipulated one Anakin Skywalker to murder innocent children inside the Jedi temple at the time of order 66,"

"In fact in this very room a long time ago, former Jedi Master Yoda fought Sheeve Palapatine alias Darth Sidous in this room," said the Earth senator "Let's go to the footage shall we," he pressed a button

The footage shows a display of force powers between Yoda and Sidous in which some senators wondered why the senate room was trashed, until that footage ended which Yoda retreating.

"So Yoda had the power to defeat Palpatine and he ran away like a coward," said the Earth senator "If there is anyone to blame is force itself and the misuse by force users, this is not about control, but a common sense proposal that helps people in general."

"You can't blame force users for the wars that had transpired," said Leia "Wars happen because two people disagree and yes it was a mistake to put Palpatine into power in the first place, why it is because no one knew of his true intentions and everyone was fooled into thinking he was a nice kind hearted man,"

"Stupidity is no excuse," said the Earth senator "Surely someone had investigated and found something of Palpatine's past or looked into his medical records or looked into his family history and yet none of that happened, why? Because, it was due to ignorance on their part"

"Members of the senate may I speak," said Luke

"Go ahead master Jedi," nodded the chancellor

"I would agree with the senator of Alderaan," said Luke "A force user registration act would not bring peace, but it would cause more war as we Jedi are peacekeepers and not creators of the Sith, yes some turn to the dark side due to temptations, but the Jedi have a code of conduct to keep balance to the force.,"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Mister Skywalker," said the Earth senator "In fact before you were a fabled hero of the Rebellion, you were a farm boy with no knowledge of your parents in fact your very one father and hero of the clone wars Anakin lived on your planet. The Jedi code failed your father and he turned to the dark side in fact only you and your sister know this, but in fact that Anakin was cut down by his old master Obi-wan Kenobi on Mustafar, but not before force choking your mother Padme Amidalla the former senator of Naboo,"

This brought a lot of shocks and muttered in the senate as Luke never knew of this and Leia as well, their very own mother was Padme Amidalla of Naboo and somewhere on Naboo Jar Jar, Binks is in an ally drinking and watching the broadcast as he sighed deeply at this.

"Guess I take it Obi-wan never told you," said the Earth senator "My intelligence sources found footage of that battle between former master and apprentice, let's take a look shall we,"

Images are shown of two legendary Jedi heroes Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi battling it out in Mustafar as their blades clashed with one another in the intense heat there, until Kenobi has the advantage by using the high ground.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." said Kenobi

"You underestimate my power!" growled Anakin

"Don't try it." said Kenobi

Anakin leaps up with a force jump to strike only for Obi-wan to strike him down but cutting of his legs and right arm as Anakin's limbless body falls right near the lava stream and he starts to burn up in which Kenobi looks over at him with sadness in his eyes

"You were the chosen one!" yelled Kenobi "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force... not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin shouts "I HATE YOU!"

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" said Kenobi

Then Kenobi leaves Anakin to his fate as the footage comes to an end.

"Bring balance to the force Kenobi said," said the Earth senator "And yet the hero became the villain, because he wanted to save the one he loved, but failed and in the end look where he got himself into and was turned into Darth Vader scourge of the galaxy, which he bullied, killed and massacred many people. As he was an untamed animal allowed to do what he wanted," he added more to the conversation "My proposal will help keep the force in check,"

"We will take a recess," said the Chancellor "So we can debate and discuss more on this matter,"

The senate is adjourned for the time being as people are still talking about it.

* * *

 **New Jedi Order Temple**

 **Courscant**

Luke and the others came back to the Jedi temple as the Earth senators words lingered in everyone's minds as Luke wanted to be left alone to meditate on this matter as he is in Yoda's old chamber and now he is meditating to the force for an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me about this," muttered Luke "Obi-wan

" _If you learned the truth, what would you do_ ," said Kenobi

" _My son_ ," said Anakin " _Only if I never turned, none of this would ever happened_ ,"

"Too late for that father," said Luke "I feel like blood is on my hands of what was done in the past,"

" _A jedi doesn't dwell on the past only the future_ ," said Kenobi

" _Easy said than done master_ ," said Anakin

"Then what do I do," said Luke

" _You lead the Jedi order_ ," said Kenobi " _So that decision falls on you_ ,"

"No pressure right," said Luke

* * *

 **Planet Mortis**

 **Unknown regions**

A fireball like object comes down upon the planet Mortis outside the temple and a large creature appears as it has a long red beard and is rather rocky in which this creature is known as Bendu, he can sense how strong the force is in this place and has been summoned.

"So you have come," said a voice

"I have indeed," said Bendu "Ancient one,"

A short bearded being known as the Uncle appears in front of Bendu as the Bendu the one in the middle bows in respects to the being.

"I have been watching what the Earth senator has been proposing," said the Uncle

"Yes I sensed it as well," said Bendu "Very bold, but speaks the truth as wars are started by force users for their misuse of the force,"

"I have seen many, many futures which results in war between force users and non-force users," said the Uncle

"And what do you believe should be done about this," said Bendu "Like an equal playing field,"

"Perhaps it is time for the force to fall," said The Uncle

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Debate the FURA

**Fall of the Force**

Chapter: 3

 **Debate the FURA**

* * *

 **Coruscant: New Republic**

 **Senate building**

The entire senate came back as everyone needed a cooling off period as the New Jedi order is there along with heroes of the Rebellion and the Earth senator stands there at the spot he is speaking and everyone in the galaxy is watching this, even force sensitive species are watching or listening as well considering it is their futures and everyone else's future.

A proposal like the FURA or force user registration act is a very outrageous idea, but the Earth senator made some great points about force users misusing their power either they be Jedi or Sith. The Chancellor and the vice chairman is there as well to indicate they have arrived also as the Chancellor is also a former member of the Rebellion as he had to ponder on this as well.

"Please continue," said the Chancellor "I believe Senator Organa and Jedi Master Judas Malsestro would like to speak as well,"

"Thank you chancellor," said Leia "May I point out that this FURA proposal is wrong as it won't bring peace and how do you expect to control the situation before they get out of hand register force users is a bad idea and my brother sated that the Jedi have a code of conduct," she cleared her throat "Yes the Jedi failed in the past, but they can finally learn from their mistakes and grow upon a New Jedi order,"

"As a force sensitive species," said Judas "The Miraluka rely on the force and in light of developments of Luke Skywalker being the son of former Jedi hero, Anakin who was a great friend of mine and of course Kenobi let him to rot as he became the monster known as Vader who slaughtered thousands of my people and the Earth senator maybe right on Luke having blood on his hands due to the sins of the father, the FURA proposal is a complete joke and you will need someone to enforce it and what methods are needed to make sure it stays in place."

"Interesting points they make," said the Chancellor "As those are questions that need answers,"

"I intend to answer them Chancellor," said the Earth Senator "It seems the family of Skywalker is always on deaf ears, can you not hear the cries of the people affected by war and wars, not even realizing that the cause of wars has always been force users. As far as I know the New Republic has, force dispensing collars that suppresses, the force and the Rebel alliance knows the Empire left a lot of technology behind that can be useful to suppress the force and to your question that will enforce it is, simple non-force users in a task force. It's not about control."

He speaks some more "It's about responsibility and great power does need great responsibility," spoke the Earth Senator "And force users according to the history files we've got it seems that misuse has been done by either Jedi or Sith or any other force user in the galaxy…..so all you have failed. Success can only be achieved with the FURA proposal and of course Earth respects the right of the senate to vote on this…..because it is what the people want, and how they do or we know another war will happen because of force users. It's the big picture for peace in the galaxy."

"As I stated before," said Leia "This is something the Empire would do,"

"And I mentioned before so-called Princess of Alderaan," said Earth senator "This is not an Imperial idea and Earth never was an Imperial planet in fact it was Han Solo and the Bigfoot man Chewbacca that crash landed on our world, until first contact was made by your rebellion. Yes Earth has problems, but we talk about our problems and resolve it the best way we can, with Earth being a part of the New Republic how long before war ends up on our planet, how long until some force user decides to misuse the power on our planet…..the FURA is the answer is to protect people."

"Protection by control," said Luke "Is a false pretense, it will not help the situation, the galaxy itself is connected by the force and many force sensitive people are out there, you cannot simply control the force as it is a life of it's own and the Jedi police themselves with our code of conduct,"

"Yet that code failed the Jedi time after time after time," said the Earth senator "Tell that to Jedi Master Mace Windu or maybe Yoda or maybe all of the Jedi and force sensitive people who had died and normal people who died due to a never ending conflict of ideologies…..wasn't your father suppose to be the chosen one to bring balance to the force…truth be told he never was. A weak-willed person who should of never been a Jedi in the first place and in the end he betrayed his master like all Sith do….so no he did not do it out of love of you Mister Skywalker he was only looking out for himself."

"It's not true," said Luke "There is still time for the Jedi to learn from the mistakes of the past,"

"Times up Mister Skywalker," said the Earth senator "The people want change and that change should happen now, perhaps it is time for a vote on this matter and all the details in the FURA are right here in this proposal as I've sent it out to all the senators here in this room, they can make their own assumptions, but in the end it benefits people who grow tired of war"

"We will take a one-hour recess," said the Chancellor "For all the senators to look at the proposal and then vote on it, senate adjourned,"

* * *

 **Mortis**

 **Unknown regions**

"Leia and Luke," said Bendu "The children of the chosen one made interesting points, however the Earth senator proposal is very brash,"

"I have foreseen many wars in the future," said the Uncle "This FURA would not help out bit and as I stated perhaps it is time for the force to fall,"

"Is that possible ancient one," said Bendu

"The misuse of the force has been done for eons," said Uncle "The gift of the force was give by us Celestials, a mistake that should be corrected. My brother was here for a long time as I had left this galaxy,"

"The daughter and son often battled here," said Bendu "It leaves the one's like me in the middle and I assure you I have not misused the force,"

The Uncle sighed "My brother's children….such wasted talent and no you have not, as beings like us should only have the force and it is possible to remove the force from the lesser beings as punishment for all the wars that transpired."

"Hmmm! I understand your point," said Bendu "And what of the force sensitive species like the Miraluka,"

"They have a higher understanding of the force," said Uncle "So they will regain their normal sight, no one will die."

"Can it be done," said Bendu

"It can," said Uncle "And shall be done,"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Forced Fall

**Fall of the Force**

Chapter: 4

 **Forced Fall**

* * *

 **Coruscant: New Republic**

 **Senate building: One hour later**

All of the senators studied the FURA proposal, including many in the Jedi order and it was sent to everyone in the galaxy as was put on the holo-net for everyone to see so no one is hiding something and once it was studied all of the senators and members of the Jedi order are now here as a decision has to be make as both sides make their debates and arguments, all of them understand the people are suffering because of war, but there is peace right now, for how long it remains to be seen.

"Now that you've heard the arguments and debates on this proposal," said Chancellor "The time to vote is now,"

There is a long series of nodding from the senators as they began to vote by electronic means as the Earth senator voted as well, who side would win the votes as the tension is mounting on this and even the Jedi looked concerned as it could be the end of them, but they have little say in politics and only offer wisdom on many matters. Once the voting was done by every member of the senate as the Chancellor looked over at the display screen as his eyes looked on in which he is about to speak on the votes.

The force sensitive in the senate building suddenly came down with severe headaches, Luke, Leia, Rowan, Ezra, Judas got really dizzy and passed out for a moment, all around the galaxy every force sensitive species, people and animals that are force sensitive passed out as well, but it was only for a brief moment and all of them came too as something is missing and missing is the force, how can it be?

"Wait," said Judas "I can see like you guys,"

Taking off his hood Jedi Master Judas Malsestro as he can see normally and looked at everyone else, he tried to use the force; it would seem the force is gone from him as many Jedi in the senate building no longer have the force as it raises many questions with no answers at all.

"The votes are in," said Chancellor-"

"There is no need," said a voice out of no where

Ezra pointed and said "Look,"

Two beings appeared in front of the senate as it is the creature that few know about as Bendu and the Celestrial known as the Uncle as they hover there and everyone looked at awe at the two beings there.

"Who are they?" asked Luke

"That is Bendu," said Ezra

"And he's the uncle," said Rowan

"I already know the vote is in favor of the FURA," said Uncle "However I have foreseen many wars happening because of this, a wise proposal but a foolish one,"

"Indeed," said Bendu "What lesser beings have used the force have discovered their force powers are gone for good, as punishment for their misuse of the Ashla and the Bogan."

"It was beings like myself who created the force to be used by lesser begins," said Uncle "I knew the vote would be in favor for it, so a compromise that would benefit everyone….no more force, only for beings like myself and Bendu as wars were the direct result of force users, so there will be no more war."

"Call it an equal playing field as the people of Earth would call it," said Uncle "So the galaxy must learn to survive without the force as it is no longer with you all,"

"What happens now?" asked the Chancellor

"The future will be made in stone once decisions are made now," said Uncle "We bid you farewell as all of you will not see us again in your lifetimes,"

"What about the force," yelled Luke "Will it ever return,"

"It will not," said Bendu "I wish you luck,"

Bendu and the being known as the Uncle vanish right before their eyes as a long series of mutterings occur as people don't know what to make of this as the Chancellor looked surprised as well.

"This senate is hereby adjourned for the time being," said the Chancellor "And may the force not be with us,"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
